Only With You
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Jo is tired of Blair's constant flirting and she finally calls her on it. But is she prepared to deal with the repercussions? EDITED: 15 August 2016
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Facts of Life_ , just borrowing the characters for a bit of angsty fun.

* * *

 **Spoiler Warning:** This takes place some time after S8 E16 _A Winter's Tale_ but the spoiler is very minor, nearly nonexistent, but it may be a good idea to watch that episode before reading.

* * *

 **Only With You**

Jo surreptitiously glanced across the sofa at her companion as Blair's hand once again brushed against her own. It was just a whisper of a touch, a seemingly accidental meeting of limbs, but she couldn't hold back the shiver that coursed through her body at the contact. It was becoming an all too familiar sensation as of late and she let out a soft sigh at her predicament.

"Is something the matter, Jo?" the blonde asked, obviously hearing Jo's frustration.

"No, everything's fine." the brunette responded too quickly, resolutely keeping her attention on the television even as she felt Blair's intent gaze on hers.

"You're lying." Blair grabbed hold of Jo's hand, squeezing gently. "Come on, Jo. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

 _Not this_ , Jo thought derisively but chose to keep that to herself. "It's nothing, I promise. Can we just watch the movie?"

Without a word, Blair stood and turned off the television before returning to the sofa with an air of determination.

"Aw, c'mon! It was just getting good." Jo complained even though she hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to the plot.

"Jo, Jo, Jo." Blair cooed softly, reclaiming the brunette's hand, patiently waiting until she looked her way before speaking again. "Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. I only want to help."

"Right now the only thing bugging me is you." Jo grumbled with a quick glance toward the door in the feeble hope someone, _anyone_ , would walk through it. She'd even take Beverly Ann right about now. She'd be damned if she told Blair the truth behind her current attitude.

"Oh, and why is that?" Blair pulled insistently on Jo's hand to regain her attention.

"You really need to leave this alone, Blair." Jo's body stiffened when she felt Blair's thumb rubbing light circles on her wrist. She knew if the other woman kept at it, she'd end up doing or saying something they'd both regret so she turned to anger. "Look, I'm not one of your pets who can be easily manipulated with one of you doe-eyed looks."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde looked absolutely flummoxed and that only served to increase Jo's ire.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You just tried the same tricks on me that you use when a guy doesn't do as you wish. Newsflash, Blondie, I am _not_ one of your boy toys."

"I never thought you were."

"Could'a fooled me."

"Why are you being so mean?"

Jo had to look away when she saw the tears pooling in her friend's beautiful brown eyes. Dammit! She would not allow Blair to work her like this. Pulling her hand away, she stood and stalked angrily across the room to get away from the blonde. Or maybe she was just trying to escape the things the other woman was making her feel. Either way, Jo had to put an end to it.

"Look, Blair, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just being honest here. I know you don't even realise you're doing it most of the time but it has to stop. _All_ of it has to stop."

"All of what?" Blair asked, the portrait of confusion.

"Everything!" Jo threw her hands up in frustration. She was just going to have to spell it out for the blonde. "Don't you remember what we talked about at the ski lodge last week? About your constant flirting?"

"Of course I do and I _have_ stopped. I haven't used my wiles on any man since that weekend."

"Maybe not but you just tried to use them on me. And it's not the first time, either. You've been batting your eyes, giggling at my stupid jokes, touching me. It has to stop. You can't use that to get what you want."

"I haven't been, I promise." Blair told her, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Then what _have_ you been doing?"

"Flirting." the blonde shrugged sadly.

"Exactly!"

"No, Jo, you don't understand." Blair stood and walked over to Jo, stopping mere inches from her. "I haven't been flirting with just anybody, I've been flirting with _you_."

"That doesn't make-Wait, what?" Jo's argument was immediately halted as she took in Blair's words.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, Joey." Blair said with a shake of her head. "I've stopped flirting everyone else because I realised you were right."

"But-"

"I also realised that you are the only person I actually _want_ to flirt with." Blair interrupted with a nervous smile. "Jo, I like you and not just as a friend. I mean, I _really_ like you and I want to be more."

"But-I-You-" Jo's head was spinning at this turn of events. Blair liked her? Since when? "What about all the guys you've dated?"

"Distractions." Blair shrugged again. "I wasn't sure if you were as attracted to me as I am to you and I didn't want to risk our friendship. But I'm tired of acting as though you have no affect on me. I'm sick of pretending to be something I'm not. I have to start living my truth."

"And what truth is that?" Jo stared into Blair's eyes as the blonde inched closer.

"The truth I've been hiding from my entire life. I'm never going to be the perfect Society princess my parents expect and I'm finally okay with that." Blair's hand came up to cup Jo's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb down the brunette's jaw. "Jo, I'll understand if you don't want this. It's a lot to ask but I have to go for it. I don't want to lie anymore."

"I-I'm not exactly sure what to say."

"Just tell me the truth. I can handle it."

"Okay, I can do that." Jo grasped Blair's hand and linked their fingers together. "I've been having feelings for you for a while now but I've been too afraid to act on them. I didn't want to mess up our friendship, either. You're too important to me. I _can't_ lose you."

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know us. There's no reason in the world to explain why or how we became friends, but we did. We're complete opposites but we've always managed to figure it out. We've overcome so much together and nothing has been able break up apart. Don't you see, we're fated to be together always."

"You really believe that?" Jo questioned. "That we're meant to be?"

"I do. I felt it the moment you took off that silly helmet and sneered at me that first day. I had no idea what it was at the time but now I do."

"And what is it?"

"Love." Blair lifted Jo's hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles. "I love you, Joey, with all of my heart."

"I love you, too, Blair. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much." Jo smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. "I want to kiss you."

"Good, because that's exactly what I was planning to do to you." Blair clasped her hands behind Jo's neck and connected their lips.

Jo groaned at the contact, pleasure washing over her as Blair's soft lips moved over hers for the first time. She'd fantasised about kissing the other woman more times than she could count but nothing she'd imagined even came close to the reality. Passion absolutely poured off the blonde in waves and Jo found herself holding on for dear life, allowing Blair to take the lead. She'd never been one to relinquish control but right now she did so happily. Her mind was turning to utter mush and she didn't care. She was kissing Blair Warner and nothing else mattered. When breathing finally became necessary, Jo reluctantly pulled back but didn't let go of her hold on the other woman. She rested her forehead against Blair's, grinning like a fool as she attempted to regain her equilibrium.

"That was amazing." Blair said, nipping at Jo's lips a few times, her arms finally relaxing their hold and settling on the brunette's shoulders.

"Yeah, uh huh." was all Jo could say.

"Jo Polniaczek, speechless?" Blair giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't get used to it, Princess. Just wait until it's my turn to take control. I'll have you forgetting your own name."

"Is that a promise?" Blair asked coyly, leaning back in Jo's embrace.

"Count on it." Jo smiled before the full impact of their situation hit her. "You know this won't be easy, right?"

"What won't be easy?" Blair asked, confused.

"This. Us. Everything." Jo sighed and pulled away to pace. "I don't want to hide what we have but if we take it public, we're going to face a lot of backlash. There are a lot of prejudices in the world, a lot of hate."

"I know that and I don't care." Blair's said in a firm voice that had Jo staring at her in surprise. The blonde grabbed her hand once more, squeezing reassuringly. "I don't care what the rest of the world thinks. What we have is real and I am willing to fight for it. Are you?"

"Yes." Jo told her without hesitation. "I want this, Blair, more than I can say."

"Good, so we'll face whatever the world throws at us the same way we deal with everything else; together."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me, too." Blair wrapped her arms around Jo again. "I don't think I could be this brave with anyone else but you make me feel as though anything is possible."

"I feel the same way." Jo agreed, tucking Blair into a tight embrace. She wasn't going to delude herself into thinking everything was going to be fine; she'd seen too much of the world's reprehensible hatred to be so naïve. But she knew she could face anything so long as she had Blair beside her.

 **The End**


End file.
